Heart For Sale
by Jillian Bowes
Summary: Lea no longer has anything to live for, so he's selling his heart to the Heartless.


All Lea wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die. He sat on his bed in his darkened bedroom, angrily wishing away his sorrow for his deceased friend, Isa. He completely ignored all of the havoc being wreaked just outside by bloodthirsty monsters known as Heartless.

_The very same Heartless that took my best friend away from me. Damn them, _Lea thought to himself. _They couldn't have taken anyone else's friend away. Just had to be mine. He was a good guy! He didn't do anything to deserve getting his heart taken from him! _

What did any of this sulking matter? It wasn't going to bring Isa back. Nothing would. Slowly, Lea composed himself enough to get out of bed, put on his scarf and hastily walk outside. As he walked, he paid no attention to the bloody, broken bodies of strangers and neighbors, and even the occasional friend-of-a-friend. He paid no attention to the shrieks of terror pervading the air, nor to the darkening sky or his mother shouting his name repeatedly.

To be honest, he had no idea where he was going.

_Away. I just… have to get away. _ It was then that he noticed his mother had abruptly stopped calling his name. He knew her fate, but he didn't dare turn around. Now, nothing mattered anymore. His pace quickened and he started to sprint. He might as well have had his eyes closed; his feet were doing all the thinking. He made several turns, and his mind still didn't know where he was headed. That is, until he hit a dead end.

…_Great. Thank you, feet. _He stared at the wall for a moment. Or an eternity. Whatever. He turned and surveyed the surrounding area. _Horrible weather, check. Dead and fading bodies, check. Hordes of Heartless, freaking check. I guess there's nothing left for me…_

His melancholy thoughts were interrupted by… singing? Yes, he could hear someone, a young woman, singing something.

"_I've got a heart for sale…"_

…Huh?

"_It's a little worn, and torn, and pale…"_

Lea was slightly shocked at the fact someone was singing at a time like _this._

"_I'll give it to you for free, if you can love it carefully… and get it away from me."_

Lea looked around, but he could not pinpoint the location of the voice. All he could be sure of was that it came from above. A rooftop, perhaps? What a strange place to sing a song…

"_I know that I should keep it for a while, and learn what it needs to survive but I can't- no, I won't make it through one more loveless bruise…"_

Lea was so enticed by the mystery voice that he hadn't realized a gang of rather large Pureblood Heartless had him cornered.

"_I can't seem to get it right… But I try, and try, and try…"_

Lea's attention is ripped from the voice when a Mega Shadow scratches at his arm. He turned to look at it in the eyes, and was greeted by _many_ eyes. There had to be at least two dozen of them! There was definitely not enough of his heart to go around. He readied his fists and prepared to fight them, mano a mano.

"_In the end, I just lose all the fights…"_

He threw in several good punches, but he was easily overpowered by a Neo-Shadow. He knocked it off of him and ran from the alley. He didn't understand why he was suddenly striving for survival. What was the point? He could still hear the voice.

"_I crawl back home to hope my heart can make it through another night of the same old pain…"_

He made it to a seemingly safe place- the Outer Gardens. He sat on the ledge of the fountain and rested his chin on his hand. His eyes began to well up with tears. "Isa," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"_I'll give you a trial. If you're not satisfied—"_

"Where is that voice _coming from_!?" he asked to no one in particular.

"_Oh, then send it back and I'll mend the cracks and I'll look for another buyer!"_

Then, from a pool of darkness on the ground, a small Shadow Heartless appeared. It locked eyes with Lea, and then it just… sat. "Well? What are you waiting for? I'm sick of this, just end it already!" he said, angrily.

"_I know that I should keep it for a while, and learn what it needs to survive…"_

"Come on! Do it!" he was getting louder and louder, as was the mystery voice.

"_But I can't- no, I won't make it through…"_

The Heartless rose to its feet. As it did so, several larger shadows—some as tall as Lea himself—appeared. _I hope it doesn't…hurt,_ Lea thought to himself.

"_One more loveless bruise…"_

Lea lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"_I'm tired of being used!"_

The Heartless sprang at him, the largest one ripping at his chest and eventually tearing his heart out. Thankfully for Lea's pride, no one could hear his screams of pain and terror from where he was. The only thing that comforted him in this time of horror was that he knew he would be with his best friend once again.

"_You don't know… what I've been through…"_

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I know I should be working on Deadly Date right now, but I found this old thing half written in my documents and I thought I should finish it. This was based off of Christina Perri's Heart For Sale. Give it a listen on YouTube. (Do not own, by the way.) **

**Where did the voice come from? Meh. Who knows. An angel? A soon-to-be dead girl? I'll leave it to your imaginations. If you liked this, PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews inspire me to write more. Thanks.**


End file.
